


Anniversary getaway

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene are celebrating their five year wedding anniversary by staying at a new hotel and spa own by Annie’s sister and brother in law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own is the characters of Annie’s sister and brother in law. Cookies to anyone who spots the sailor moon names in the story. The info for the hotel I got online. Since am using Annie’s sister Serena this can go with my Spa day and couples weekend stories and the Alex and Molly one to. Warning a cold shower or drink will be need when reading this story. This story rated adult ++ for my readers on adultfanfiction.net and Explicit, only suitable for adults on archive of own. So if you don’t like that kind of rating you can read my m rated version on fanfiction.net.

Alex could not believe that it had been five since her and Gene had gotten married and six since they met each other and fell in love. They were on their way to stay at Serena’s new hotel and spa called Golden Kingdom hotel and spa it was owned by both her and her husband Darien for their anniversary. As they drove Alex started thinking back to when her and Gene met fell in love and got married.  
Begin flashback  
They had met back in 2006 after Sam got hit by a car that put him a coma. Alex had gone up there to help out Gene with his team and to be there when Sam woke up. It took six months before Sam woke up and when he did Alex would be there to help him out as he adjusted back to life in 2006/2007. Over the course of the six months with Sam being in coma and waking up Alex and Gene had falling in love with each at first sight all those it had taking them until October when Sam woke up and Alex would only be coming to once every other week to check on Sam and to talk to him about what he had experience in his coma and for her and Gene to admit to each other that loved each other.  
On her last day in Manchester before she would come back in two weeks she went out for a drink at the Railway arms with Gene and the team before her train was to leave that evening. While she was at the Railway arms she had learned that do to the weather that had knock some tress on the tracks all trains would not be leaving or coming into Manchester that night.   
Alex called Molly on her phone to let her know what was going and that she would not be back at home until the next day. Gene offer to let stay his place for the night and it was as they sat on his sofa talking about their lives that they confess their love for each other. They made love for the first time to each other that night both feeling that it so right.  
The next day after Alex got on her train to go back to London Gene put in a transfer to London so he could be with Alex. When Sam who was not back at work yet and the others heard that Gene was leaving to be with Alex in London after the first of the year they put in transfers to because they did not want a new Guv. After the Christmas holidays Alex had gotten a shock when she went to her job at Fenchurch east and was greeted by the sight of Gene and his team from Manchester.   
She could not believe that he was here in London. Her and Molly had gone up to Manchester and seen him the day after Christmas and he never said a word about him moving to London. Gene told her that he loved her enough to be with her in London so she did not have to move Molly from her school and Alex would not have to leave her job in London.   
Two months after Gene had moved down to London him and Alex had spent all of their free time together that Gene moved in with her and Molly in February after Alex told him that he should since he was there every night anyways. Molly like had Gene from the moment she met him back in November when she went with Alex up to Manchester to met everyone and Gene like her from the moment her met her to. Gene took Alex to nice dinner and asked her to marry him and she said yes. Three months later on beautiful a June day Gene and Alex got married in a very romantic and beautiful setting.   
End flashback  
Alex had been so caught up with her thoughts of her and Gene that she did not hear Gene call her name until he touched her.  
“Alex” called Gene as he touched her leg  
Alex jump with she felt his hand touch her leg.  
“Gene you scared me” said Alex as she looked at him.  
“Sorry bolls but I have been trying to get attention for the last five minutes to let you know we are here” said Gene.  
Alex looked out the window at the place they would be stating at for the next three days. She could not believe how lucky they were that they got a room. Of course she knew that the place was owned by Serena and her husband Darien that she and Gene would no doubt get one of the best rooms in the place. Alex and Gene went in and up the front desk. There they were greeted by both Serena and Darien.  
“Hello and welcome to the Golden Kingdom” said Serena   
“Thank you” said Gene.  
“Let’s get you two get checked in” said Darien.  
“We would love that” said Alex.  
A few minutes later they were checked in and on their way to their room. The room they had a CD/DVD player in the room, Satellite TV, Modem point, complimentary broadband internet access, Gilchrist & Soames toiletries, bathrobes, Rain shower and a Jacuzzi bath in the bathroom and a hairdryer to , magazines to read, Tea & coffee making facilities and room service. When they got to the room they both could not believe the size of the room and the size of the bed.   
“Oh Gene this room is so beautiful” said Alex as she looks around the room.   
“The bed is nice to want to give a test run” said Gene as he got on it.  
“Is that your way of asked me if I want to make love” asked Alex as walk to the end of the bed.  
“Oh yes it is bolly” said Gene as he reached out and grabbed her.  
Alex yelped as Gene pulled her on the bed and on top of him. Their lips met in a very hot and passionate kiss.  
They removed each other clothes fast needing to feel each other. Once they had their clothes off Gene kisses and bites his way down Alex’s neck to her breast. He kisses each one before taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking each making them very hard and sensitive. Alex moaned as Gene pleasured her breast.  
“Oh Gene that feels so good” moaned Alex.  
Gene smiled happy that Alex was enjoying what he was down to her. He stops sucking her tits to move down her kissing and licking as he goes. He moves in between her legs and kisses the inside of her thighs before he moves to her pussy. He slowly moves his mouth on to her kissing and sucking on her clit before licking her up and down and moving his tongue around in circle making her move her hips up. He places one finger into her opening moving it in and out a second and then a third finger join the one already in side of her. Alex loved what his mouth tongue and fingers are doing to her. Gene loved the sound his fingers were making with her very wet pussy.   
Oh fuck Gene fuck that feels so good moaned Alex as moved her hips to the rhythm of Gene’s mouths and fingers.   
Gene could feels she was getting close he removes his fingers from her opening and replaces them with mouth. It did not take long after that Alex came into his mouth. He greedily licked and suck at her juices until she was all clean. Gene moves back up to her and kisses her. Alex loves the taste of herself on Gene’s lips. Gene holds her as she comes down from her orgasm. After a while Alex decides to pay Gene back so she moves down his licking and kissing at his nipples which he loves. She moved down the rest of the way to his very hard cock. She takes it in her hand moving her hand up and down for while before she takes him into her mouth. She sucks on him for a while. Gene through his head back loving the feel of mouth on his cock, Alex using his hand to play with his balls and slips the tip of tongue into his hole this sends Gene into fit.  
“Holy shit Alex oh my god your good” moaned Gene.   
Alex continued to suck on him for a little while longer. Until Gene reach down and pushed up on her head.  
“Alex stop I want to cum inside your pussy not your mouth” said Gene   
Alex stops and moved back up to the bed. Gene grabbed her and laid her on her back and got on top of her once again. He pushes her legs apart and places his now wet hard cock at her opening he stares at her as he thrust into in a hard thrust.   
“Oh Gene’ cried Alex.  
Gene thrust very slowly and very hard into her at first then faster and even harder into her. Alex wrapped her legs around him as she met him thrust for thrust. Gene loved it when she did that to him. Gene could feel that Alex was close and so was he they moved with each other for few minutes until Alex came crying out his name  
“Gene oh yes” cried Alex.  
Gene thrust into her a few more times until he too came crying her name  
“Alex sweet bolly” cried Gene as he thrust into as she milked him of own juices.   
They hold each other as the calmed down from their amazing love making. They laid in each other arms for while then they got up and went to take a shower. Both loved the rain shower and could not wait to try the Jacuzzi tub. In the shower they wash each other. After their shower they put the bath robes and order dinner from room services. Later when their food arrived they placed it on the table in their room and had a candle lit dinner. After they ate Gene took the dishes and places them back on the cart and wheeled it into the hall way to be taking by the worker. They spent the rest of the night talking watching a romantic movie on TV or Gene called it a chick flick and dancing to romantic music.   
They made love again before falling asleep in each other’s arms the next day they had breakfast in hotel dining room went for a swim in the pool which they had to them self’s they had nice walk around hotel garden. They ate lunch in their room which was followed by love making and then a nap. Later when they woke up they went out for dinner at a nice restaurant. Later after they got back they had a nice bath in the Jacuzzi bath Gene let Alex wash him which they both enjoy. As she washes him Gene could help but get hard at the feel of her hands on him. He turns in her arms. Gene takes the sponge out of her hands and pulls her to him as he sits back against the tub. He sits her on his lap letting her feel just how hard he is.  
“Gene is there something you want to tell me” said Alex as she rubs up against his hard cock.  
“Yes I want to fuck you here in this tub” said Gene as he slipped his cock into her.  
They thrust against each other meeting the other thrust for thrust both loving the feel of hot water as the moved with each other.   
“Oh Gene yes oh” cried Alex.  
“Alex yes Alex” moaned Gene.  
They moved with each other for a more few minutes when they reach their peaks, both calling each other’s names.  
“Gene”  
“Alex”  
They stay in the tub for a while until the water got cold they got out of the tub and dried each other off. They walked out of the bathroom and got into bed fell asleep. The next day Alex went to the spa and got a queen’s package that came with a Total Body Massage, Four Layer Facial, refresher Manicure, Refresher Pedicure, Hair Shaping and Style and Expert Application of Make-up for a sassy but elegant look. When she came back to the room and to dress for dinner she found Gene sitting on the sofa watching TV. When Gene saw her he could be believe how beautiful and sexy she looked.  
“Wow bolls you look very sexy and beautiful” said Gene.  
“Thanks’ said Alex as she gave him a sexy smile.  
Alex got dress for dinner and Gene did the same.  
“You know bolly if you did not go and get your tart up for me I would have you on that bed and screaming my name in twenty minutes flat” said Gene.  
“Twenty minutes Gene is with fore play or with our fore play” asked Alex.  
“That is without fore play bolly” said Gene.  
Both finished getting ready for dinner when they went down to the hotel dining room. As they ate both could help and be horny for each other after what they said in the room. They finished dinner fast and went back to their room. Once back in their room they made their way to the rain shower were they made love in it? After they made love and had their shower they came out of the bathroom and made their way to their bed.   
“Can you believe it Gene we made love in the bed the rain shower and Jacuzzi tub” said Alex.  
“I know bolls before we leave tomorrow we will have to make love on the sofa” said Gene.  
They fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces. The next they got up and had breakfast set to their room. They ate on the sofa Alex fed Gene some strawberries which turn into them making love on the sofa like Gene said they should do. After they made love they finished their breakfast. They shower and got ready to go home Gene had the bell hop come get their bags and room come and get the cart.   
Alex and Gene made their way down to the front desk to give their room keys backs when they met up with Serena and Darien.  
“So how did you guys enjoy your stay here” asked Serena.  
‘Oh it was so wonderful” said Alex with a blissful look on her face.  
“Yes we had a great time” said Gene remembering the places they made love at in room and bath room.  
“We are glad you enjoyed your stay here and please come again” said Darien.  
“I will be posted a very good review on this place your websites Serena” said Alex.  
“I will be looking forward to reading them” said Serena  
Alex and Gene said their farewells to them and left in car on the way home both talk about the three days they spent at the hotel and spa for their anniversary.  
“Gene that was the anniversary we had so far” said Alex.  
“We will have to do it again next” said Gene  
“Oh yes we should” said Alex.  
When they got home they called Gene mother to let her know they were home and that they would come and get Molly and Gene Jr later that afternoon. That night Alex and Gene made love reliving the three nights in the hotel both knew they wanted to go back next year on their anniversary. The next day at work Alex told Annie Maya and Shaz about how great the hotel was and hot and passionate one it was for her and Gene and that she was going to post good review about it on Serena’s beauty store, day spa and now hotel websites.   
Annie Maya and Shaz told the guys about the place and they should go Annie and Sam made plans to go that next weekend Ray and Maya made the plans to in a month after Nick got out school and went to see Ray mum and dad for the weekend and Chris and Shaz planned to go on Shaz’s birthday. Annie knew her sister would be happy to see them their and would have the best room ready for them.  
Later that night Alex was good on her word to Serena, and posted a very good review on all three sites. Telling about how wonderful the place was that the room and bathroom they had was great and talking how good the spa was and what the rest of hotel was like and that she and Gene would be back next year on anniversary again or if wanted a romantic weekend away from it all.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Notes does anyone want me to write about Sam Annie Ray Maya and Chris and Shaz’s days at Serena and Darien’s hotel and spa. If so please let me know in a review on fanfiction .net, adultfanfiction .net or archive of own. Or you pm on fanfiction .net to and if I get enough people that want stories about all couples I will write them.


End file.
